Marchen Meines Lebens: A story just for you
by Ochii disco
Summary: Una historia de Fate Extra ccc, sobre algo más que palabras entre Andersen y Gilgamesh, advertencia contiene Lemon


(Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia y querría aprovechar para presentarme y tal, entré a formar parte de esta comunidad de la mano de una amiga, soy un escritor novato y mis historias suelen ser calificadas como caóticas y "especiales" aun así espero que os gusten.

Esta historia es parte de un grupo de historias sobre Fate/Stay/Night, Fate extra, etc… que me gusta escribir ya que adoro todo lo relacionado con Type-moon y Fate en especial.

La historia está ambientada en Fate Extra/ccc y trata con una pareja con la que, según creo, no hay demasiados fics, me refiero a Gilgamesh, un personaje jugable del juego y a Caster (Hans Christian Andersen), no sé si alguien a parte de mi puede considerarlos pareja posible, pues en el juego tampoco es que se relacionen mucho, la historia está basada en una conversación que mantienen en un momento especifico del juego y en la que saltan chispas (Y no me lo invento), particularmente me encanta Gilgamesh, de hecho estoy pensando en crear una religión en torno a él con una amiga XD, y el personaje Andersen, aparte de ser uno de mis escritores favoritos, es sin duda un personaje que me interesa bastante.

La historia posee clasificación M por lo que tiene algunas escenas subidillas de tono entre chicos, si no os gusta ya sabéis, por cierto contiene algunos spoilers.)

**Marchen Meines Lebens: A Story Just For You**

"_Esta es la historia de una mujer…."_

"_Una mujer con escamas y cola como la de un pez…"_

Así es como comienza una y otra vez una de mis historias. Historias que hablan sobre sirenas que aman a príncipes humanos, soldados de plomo o niñas que venden cerillas. Quizás haya gente que las considere cuentos infantiles, de hecho puede que yo mismo al escribirlas las pensara inicialmente de ese modo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi esencia pesimista y negativa estaba plasmada en ellas. El amor no triunfa, el amor es dolor, puede que al principio sea bonito y nos ciegue pero al final todos sabemos lo que pasa. Al final de la historia la sirena se convierte en espuma de mar y muere, el soldado se funde en el fuego junto a su bailarina y la vendedora de cerillas muere congelada. Al final el amor es solo dolor y la muerte es un pequeño descanso de él. El amor es solo dolor y muerte ¿no?

Incluso ahora que soy un Servant estas historia me persiguen y me acosan, marcando mi cuerpo con los chismes contados por aquellos que no supieron afrontar la vedad en ellas y las criticaron. Esas críticas y anhelos son las que han dejado mi cuerpo en este estado, no me molesta aparentar ser un niño, de hecho no tengo queja alguna al respecto, pero mi cuerpo horrendo ha sido marcado con el fuego, la congelación e incluso con escamas, quizás esta forma sea el resultado de mi preciado auto-desprecio, quizás mis historias se han vengado de mi o quizás sea un masoquista extremo, aún no lo he decidido.

Esta guerra librada en el extremo más lejano de la luna no me interesa lo más mínimo. No tengo ningún deseo que pedirle al Grial y aunque lo tuviera no es que me sienta motivado estando emparejado con una master tan repulsiva. Si existe alguna mujer que merezca mi desprecio esa es sin duda esa lasciva novicia que se pasea por ahí creyéndose la reina de Saba. Repugnante como un demonio sacado de un cuento infantil, sus ambiciones son egoístas y sucias, y su codicia es como un veneno que se cuela lentamente en el torrente sanguíneo y te hace querer saborear el amargor de la bilis solo para dejar de pensar en ella. Aquí rodeados por héroes hipócritas de incontables épocas su plan para hacerse con todo y con nada no puede sino provocarme una leve risa sarcástica. Si alguno de esos proclamados héroes descubriera sus intenciones sería realmente divertido verla intentar librarse de ello. Aunque supongo que es tan buena protagonista como cualquier otro de esos seres que muy orgullosos se hacen llamar "humanos".

Todos son iguales, Servant o héroes y humanos, todos creen hipócritamente en sus ideales. Yo hace mucho que los perdí, pero el hecho de encontrarme con aquel que representa la encarnación de todos esos ideales banales que convierten a un humano normal en un héroe me dejó estupefacto. El gran rey de los héroes, el poderoso Gilgamesh se presentó junto a su master el otro día para que le diera mi opinión crítica sobre él, ya que mi habilidad de _Observación Humana _me lo permite. Jamás llegué a pensar que, aquel conocido como "El rey dorado" se presentara ante mí para tales actos, aunque si es cierto que la esencia de la conversación no era esa al principio.

No pude contener mis ansias de revelar mi disgusto y desengaño por aquel individuo abiertamente y sin contenciones, si bien es cierto que mi pesimismo no está enfocado en el rechazo de aquello que me aflige sino en su aceptación como algo inevitable, no pude evitar decirle lo que pienso al ser que más pena me da en el mundo cuando lo tengo delante. La honestidad es mi único rasgo más o menos loable, aunque sabía que en esta ocasión mi afilada retorica podría costarme la vida, pues aquel no era un hombre famoso por su tolerancia, pero para mi sorpresa aquella discusión no fue para nada como me había imaginado. Lejos de enfurecerse por mis acertadas palabras, el rey de los héroes, me dio replica y contra-argumentó todo cuanto había salido de mis labios, desde su arcaica pero nada manida perspectiva.

Aquella conversación se convirtió en la discusión más acalorada y apasionada que había tenido nunca, incluso con mis perfectos recursos retóricos me costaba trabajo responder sus celosos y confiados ensayos. Se notaba que era un rey su ego estaba a la altura del Everest, aunque no sé si soy el más indicado para hablar de narcisismo. Por supuesto era inconcebible que yo perdiera en mis argumentos, pero él tampoco se achantaba. Al final tuve que desistir en tratar de convencer a semejante hombre, pero debido a que el orgullo no nos dejaba admitir, ni a él ni a mí, algo similar a una derrota lo dejamos en tablas y simplemente nos retiramos de una conversación que no llegaba, ni llegaría, a ninguna parte.

Cuando su él y su master se fueron no pude evitar sentir una extraña sensación ¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso era tristeza? No, imposible ¿Acaso tanto había disfrutado de aquella discusión que no quería que acabase tan pronto? Aquella idea comenzó a rondarme la cabeza desde entonces.

Considerable tiempo pasó desde aquella acalorada discusión, aunque no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con el rey dorado, lo había visto por los pasillos de la escuela, siempre desde aquella maldita esquina de donde no nos solíamos mover mucho. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, por alguna razón desde que habíamos tenido aquella conversación no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia su persona cada vez que lo veía, al principio no me molestó, pero la cosa ya pasó de castaño a oscuro cuando me di cuenta de cuando no estaba por los alrededores mis ojos no paraban de buscarlo por su cuenta. ¡Enserio! ¡¿Qué me pasaba?! No suelo alterarme mucho pero aquello me sacaba de mis casillas. Me hacía estar molesto y por alguna razón distante de todo.

Finalmente mi abstracción llegó a su cenit cuando mi master se encontraba explicando de nuevo su repelente propósito. Yo siempre hacia como que la escuchaba mientras, intencionadamente, me hacía el desinteresado mientras hacía como que repasaba mi manuscrito, pero aquella vez estaba realmente distraído y no era nada intencional.

-Y ese es el objetivo de todo esto ¿Lo entiendes Andersen?- Cuando terminó de hablar sentí la necesidad de contestarle algo, para que no se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera había oído una sola palabra de su verborrea.

-¿Humm? Un plan digno de una paleta con el nivel intelectual de un posavasos. Me quito el sombrero Kiara, has vuelto a dejarme pasmado con tu nivel de necedad- Respondí sin mucho interés. No estaba seguro de que es lo que había dicho, pero mis palabras suelen dar en el clavo por lo que no me preocupé de que lo notara.

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué pasa Andersen? tus puyas han perdido fuerza ¿Quizás estabas realmente distraído esta vez?- Maldición, como podía haber esperado que la solitaria neurona que rige los pensamientos de esta mujer, pasara de centrarse en el coito a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No es nada de tu interés-

-¿Ah no? Quizás sean imaginaciones mías, pero últimamente estas más inquieto de lo habitual- Me sorprendió la gran capacidad de deducción que ese par de pechos con una cabeza pegada a ellos habían alcanzado, puede que me hubiera vuelto descuidado y eso no podía permitírmelo.

-¿Quizás la maravillosa detective monja Kiara Sessyoin pueda arrojar luz sobre este asunto?-

-Puede que se deba, señor enfurruñado, a tu charla amistosa del otro día con aquel Servant de brillante armadura- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-No seas ridícula, no perdería mi tiempo pensando en cosas inútiles como lo harías tu- Comencé a sentirme algo nervioso, aunque por fuera seguía manteniendo las apariencias.

-Aquella discusión fue algo apasionada. Para alguien como tú que jamás conociste la pasión debió ser un Shock ¿Verdad?-

-La estupidez tiene un límite Kiara y tu hace tiempo que sobrepasaste-

-Cuanto más lo niegas más me confirmas esa conexión. Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de cuando dos seres chocan de esa manera-

-Kiara en boca cerrada no entran moscas- Comenzaba a sentirme realmente furioso y eso no era propio de mí.

-¿Es posible que el pequeño príncipe estoico, que vivió habiendo asesinado su capacidad de amar, haya despertado su deseo póstumamente y justo ahora?-

-¡Que ridiculez! Sin duda esa mente podrida tuya, enferma de lujuria de súcubo trastornada, te ha dejado la capacidad analítica de una piedra- Kiara parecía extrañada, pero por alguna razón comenzó a formar una extraña mueca en su cara. Aquella expresión me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Tienes razón- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con la intención de decirme algo al oído.

-Después de todo tu siempre lo dices ¿No? El amor es dolor- Con una pérfida sonrisa en sus labios siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Tenía razón, yo tenía razón. El amor es dolor. El amor es dolor ¿Cierto….?

Volvió a trascurrir algún tiempo después de aquello. En ese tiempo muchas cosas habían sucedido en la Moon cell y un día simplemente Kiara fue llamada de nuevo a colaborar con el consejo estudiantil. Parece que iban a intentar otra incursión en el Laberinto y como siempre necesitaban de sus habilidades para introducir a cierta persona en el SG de alguna fémina insignificante, pero antes tendrían una larga reunión sobre el proceso. No había nada en el mundo que me impidiera no ir a semejante espectáculo de bufones. Me era mucho más placentero quedarme mirando la ventana en el pasillo de la escuela. Allí en el silencio más absoluto me encontraba absorto por las palabras de esa aspirante a vaca lechera fracasada y eso me ofuscaba enormemente. Así pasé unos minutos hasta que una voz familiar, justo de la persona más inoportuna, me sacó de mi trance.

-Vaya saludos Caster- El rey de los héroes hizo acto de presencia, llevaba ropa casual y parecía de buen humor.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Acaso merezco que el todopoderoso Gilgamesh se dirija a mí y encima me salude?- Ironía ¿Sería capaz de captarla?

-Por supuesto que sí, pocas personas han sido capazas de mantener un duelo verbal así conmigo. Sin duda mereces mis felicitaciones pequeño escriba- Parece que no fue capaz de captar el tono de mis palabras, y si lo hizo las ignoró por completo, pero aquella frase suya causó una pequeña conmoción en mí así que intenté evadir el tema.

-Me honra oír eso ¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo por aquí rey de los héroes? ¿No deberías estar pendiente de tu maestro?-

-Me han aconsejado que no asista a esa reunión, al parecer después de la última no soy bien recibido. Ju, ju, esa pequeña fiera de Rin parece perder los estribos fácilmente. Seria encantador si no la hiciera parecer tan inestable- El rey dorado reía con ganas, mientras yo intentaba imaginar que pudo decirle a Rin Tohsaka para sacarla de sus casillas, aunque me podía hacer una idea.

-¿Y tú lo aceptas así sin más?-

-Bueno esa reunión parecía ser de esas que se alargaban hasta el infinito y para serte sincero me apetecía un poco de tiempo para mí, además con tanto Servant allí no creo que BB se muestre como si nada- Su razonamiento era banal e infantiloide, estaba claro que quería escabullirse de allí por los mismos motivos que yo, solo por no ir.

-Para charlas insustanciales como esa preferiría la conversación que tuvimos tú y yo la última vez. La pasión de aquella charla no se puede reproducir en una reunión como esa-

-Humph, La pasión no tiene valor alguno real- Me permití pensar en voz alta mientras volvía mi mirada por la ventana.

-¿Houuu? ¿Qué estás diciendo Caster, la pasión es lo único con valor verdadero en este mundo? ¿Acaso no fuiste capaz de sentirla adecuadamente cuando estabas vivo?-

-Algo tan mundano es innecesario para un ser imparcial como yo. No necesité jamás, ni necesito ahora, algo como eso- La cara del Servant dorado cambió su expresión de repente y se acercó a mí como si quisiera burlarse por algo.

-No me digas Caster que no has experimentado nunca la pasión como es debido ¿Entonces qué? ¿Pasaste una vida sin pena ni gloria? Qué triste- Sus palabras comenzaron a alterarme seriamente y no solo por su incomoda cercanía.

-Puede que la gloria se me escapase como tú dices, pero te aseguro que experimenté la pena y el dolor como cualquiera, incluso más-

-¿En serio? Eso me re conforta. El dolor es otra forma de pasión-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Absurdo!- No pude evitar mostrarme algo aturdido, yo que en condiciones normales soy imbatible en la dialéctica, estaba siendo arrinconado por semejante libertino.

-Vaya así que no lo sabes ¿Eh? El dolor es una forma que adopta el Placer. La pasión es sinónimo de placer y el amor no es otra cosa que dolor con una pizca de pasión y aderezado con el dulce del placer- El rey sumerio comenzó a acercarse más y más a mí hasta el punto de que nuestros rostros se encontraban realmente cerca. La mirada inquietante de esos ofidios ojos rojos y el sonido de su respiración hicieron que mi pulso se acelerara como nunca lo había hecho. No sabía lo que me pasaba. Simplemente pareciera que mi lógica se estuviera tambaleando.

-¿Acaso habéis bebido de más rey de los héroes?- Pregunté notando el olor a alcohol que desprendía su aliento.

-Solo el mejor de los vinos te lo aseguro y créeme si te digo que no ha nacido licor que embriague mis palabras Caster- Su sombra se juntaba con la mía. Si alguien nos hubiera visto en ese momento podría haber pensado cualquier cosa, menos mal que para ser una academia parece que a nadie se le ocurre la idea de estudiar o asistir a clase.

-Yo… no… Estooo…-

-¿Qué pasa Caster? ¿Tu magnifica lengua de plata te ha abandonado? ¿Quizás debiera mostrarte aquello que tanto esquivaste en vida? Quizás te muestre lo que es la pasión…-

Lo siguiente que recuerdo a eso es que por alguna razón acabamos llegando a parar a una habitación llena de una ostentosa decoración, tan horrible que solo complacería a alguien ciego. Mi pulso estaba disparado y mi corazón se desbocaba de mi pecho. No sabía qué hacer, comportarme o en que pensar, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que decir.

-Bien comencemos con esto- Dijo rompiendo el silencio en antiguo héroe, mientras con un chasquido de dedos se deshizo de la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando ver los rojos tatuajes que recurrían su torso y brazo. La visión de su piel me dejó paralizado, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

-Yo ya he comenzado, ahora te toca a ti seguir- Esas palabras me sacaron de aquel Shock ¿No estaría insinuando enserio que me desvistiera? ¿O sí?

-Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso- Dije mientras avergonzadamente agarraba mi chaqueta para que aquel hombre no me desnudara con la mirada.

-¿Houuu? ¿Y eso?-

-Mi cuerpo no es como el tuyo, yo estoy marcado por las _Maldiciones de mis lectores. _Aquellos que tanto me admiraban y cuchicheaban a mis espaldas han trasformado mi cuerpo en algo horroroso. Estoy lleno de escamas, quemaduras de hielo y fuego y otras cosas más- Mientras decía todo esto sentía como mi auto-desprecio iba en aumento.

-Así que es eso ¿no? Pues me parece que si querías evitar que te desvistiera has fallado miserablemente. Has intrigado a un rey que desea ver un cuerpo tan fascínate, me temo que no has hecho otra cosa más que avivar mi calor- Al decir esto el servant de cabellos dorados se acercó a mí y sujetó mi barbilla para que viera sus ojos mientras desbrochaba mi chaqueta y deshacía el nudo de la pajarita azul que rodeaba mi cuello. Mi cerebro mandó la orden de resistirse a mi cuerpo pero mi cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar, era incapaz de mover un solo musculo mientras aquellos lascivos ojos me miraran.

-Ju, ju, ju, Que interesante- La visión de mi cuerpo expuesto pareció complacer al rey de los héroes. Mientras él admiraba mis extremidades cubiertas de escamas, las quemaduras y otras deformidades que cubrían mi torso, yo me sentía humillado pero a la vez ansioso, era como si algo dentro de mi hubiera comenzado a arder a una temperatura indescriptible.

-Hermoso- Soltó mientras pasaba sus manos por mí.

-Esto es lo que es lo que aquellos que te amaban te han hecho, su amor te ha convertido en esto, tú te has convertido en esto. Tú has transformado todo su cariño y admiración en dolor, dime si eso no es pasión Caster. Es espléndido, un auténtico masoquista en potencia- Sus palabras me herían pero no deseaba que parase, es más, no quería que dejara de hablar, quizás si era un masoquista. Sus dedos eran cálidos al tacto de mi piel y se sentía extraño cuando los pasaba por encima de mis deformidades. Aquel ardor no hacía más que aumentar y casi causa que pierda el conocimiento cuando me arrastró sobre la cama del cuarto y se puso sobre mí bruscamente. Un profundo beso selló mi última posibilidad de escapar de aquel infierno para los sentidos, mientras sentía el tacto de su lengua que jugaba con la mía noté como su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a un lugar que no debía tocar, intenté pararlo para que la cosa no fuera a más pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, alguien se ha divertido demasiado rápido- No quería seguir escuchando, la húmeda y cálida sensación en mi parte inferior ya era lo suficientemente bochornosa, encima él parecía disfrutar del espectáculo mientras terminaba de despojarme de mis últimas prendas, mis pantalones.

-Por lo menos eres honesto- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello suavemente, como a un gatito.

-Bueno si está sucio habrá que limpiarlo- Dijo antes de realizar un acto que ni siquiera yo me atrevo a describir. Mi mente quedó nublada y me sentí desfallecer. Una sensación de mareo se apoderó de mí y por un segundo creí haber muerto de nuevo y volver, todo en un instante.

-Tu cuerpo se expresa mejor que tus palabras Caster, quizás deberías dedicarte a hablar con él en vez de escribir cuentos y poemas, te aseguro que llegarías a mucha más gente con ello- Era incapaz de escuchar nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, me encontraba totalmente anestesiado y respirar ya me costaba mi esfuerzo cuando de golpe sentí una pequeña punzada que paralizo lo poco que quedaba de mi conciencia hasta ese momento.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no tengas miedo, primero hay que prepararte para el verdadero placer y la verdadera pasión ¿O prefieres el dolor seco y brutal? Te aviso de que eso también puede hacerte sentir bien- Mi expresión debía ser la más patética del mundo, mientras él revolvía mis adentros, yo intentaba formular con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y que en ese momento me habían abandonado, una frase que hiciera que aquel hombre parara de hacer eso, pero mis ojos sin duda estarían diciendo que continuara.

-Pa… Para… Por…. Por favor- Conseguí articular a tiempo.

-¿Parar? Aún no he comenzado….- La frase fue interrumpida cuando mi cerebro se sintió sobrecargado por la indescriptible sensación de dolor al sentir como algo irrumpía bruscamente dentro de mí, completándome y al mismo tiempo creando en mi un agujero de pensamientos que perforaba todo rastro de razón en mí.

-Ahora es cuando de verdad comienza- Las palabras que el rey de los héroes susurró en mi oído comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza vacía. Lo único que podía pensar era en como todo aquel dolor podría llegar a ser pasión de algún modo. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar sin cesar recuerdos de la sensación de dolor y pena que sufría en aquella época en la que vivía. Todas esas sensaciones y esos recuerdos se fundían con los del presente mientras sentía las repetidas y constantes inyecciones de dolor que el rey dorado me ofrecía cada vez más y más entregado, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aquel dolor se convertía gradualmente en algo similar al placer, hasta que llegó el punto de que ya no era capaz de distinguirlos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Gilgamesh tenía razón, el dolor es parte de la vida así como del placer y de la pasión e inevitablemente del amor. En aquellos momentos llegue a sentir como todos aquellos conceptos sobre los que estaban basados todas las elecciones de mi vida no eran correctos, no habían sido elegidos con mi corazón, sino que habían sido elegidos desde mi rabia y mi impotencia al haber sido incapaz de confesarme a mí mismo que yo también podía llegar a comprender la pasión, pero todo eso ya no importaba. Todo acaba con un suspiro y todo comienza con un llanto, es así y allí tirado en la cama mirado como aquel que me había abierto los ojos dormía plácidamente lo comprendí.

Más tarde, mientras me enfrentaba a ese mismo hombre y convertía a mi maestra en un ser abominable que deseaba controlarlo todo, pude decirlo sin ninguna duda; El amor es dolor, y el dolor es pasión.

"_Y así la mujer con escamas y cola de pez confesó su amor al hombre que amaba, para desaparecer al instante siguiente entre la espuma del mar…"_

**Fin**

(Aquí termina mi primera historia, he de confesar que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me parece que quizás me haya pasado con las escenas subidas de tono XD, ni yo mismo me explico cómo me ha salido algo así, en fin espero que os haya gustado y espero también que nadie se haya ofendido por esto ya que está escrito desde el más profundo respeto, ya además estabais avisados XD, Nos leemos)


End file.
